


You're My Account Name and Password

by lapsus_calami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One-Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_calami/pseuds/lapsus_calami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a new password, Lydia and Kira are intrigued, and Stiles is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Account Name and Password

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr I can no longer locate. It's probably buried in my thousand+ likes somewhere. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**You’re My Account Name And Password**

 It was seriously sad how normal this was becoming. Hell, finding Scott and Derek missing hadn’t even shaken the remaining pack members. Instead they’d calmly called out the task they would complete, practically without having to discuss what those tasks were, then traipsed off to complete said tasks as if there wasn’t a care in the world.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were off tracing scent trails and running recon in the woods; Allison was off to talk with her Dad and any hunter contacts to see if anyone was active in the area; and Kira, Lydia, and Stiles had hopped over to the clinic so Lydia and Kira could talk to Deaton while Stiles phoned his dad and Melissa.

Two hours later they were once again gathered at the Hale House, scent trails having gone cold or led to dead ends and Deaton and the Argents having no relevant information. So they were back to the basics of finding a missing person: technology.

“Scott should have his phone,” Kira said. “He never turns it off and always keeps it with him.”

“Well, let’s hope whoever has him also kept it on,” Lydia said as she typed rapidly, fingers flying over the keyboard of Peter’s laptop. Said creepy uncle remarked on nothing, simply creeping creepily from the corner of the room as everyone worked to find his missing nephew and the True Alpha. Helpful, as usual.

“Okay, all we need is Scott’s account name and password,” Lydia said bringing up the sign-in window with a flourish. “Any suggestions?”

Stiles rolled his eyes opening his mouth, but Allison beat him to actually speaking. “Uh, both were my name at one point.”

Lydia hummed thoughtfully, but typed in ‘Allison’ regardless. “Nope, not you anymore,” she said airily. Without waiting for another suggestion she typed in Kira’s name, trying several variations before frowning. “And, oddly, not Kira either.”

“Try his mom,” Kira suggested.

“Just try all the pack,” Erica said rolling her eyes. “Not like there’s a lot of us.”

Lydia typed silently for a few moments before huffing irritably and shaking her head. “Nothing. None of our names work. Apparently Scott got smarter with his security.”

“You tried everyone?” Erica asked.

“Yes, Erica, I tried everyone,” Lydia said.

“Even Stiles?”

“Of course I tried Stiles,” Lydia said like Erica had insulted her entire intelligence.

Stiles dropped his head to his hands. “Oh my god,” he muttered. The rest of the pack just looked at him. “Gimme the computer,” he said not offering an explanation just holding his hand out expectantly. Lydia cocked her head in confusion but slid the laptop down to him. Sighing, Stiles quickly punched in the account name and password purposefully not explaining the seemingly random sequence of letters to the pack, all of who were staring at him with open curiosity.

The website signed in and Stiles clicked through the options, selecting the GPS feature, and turning the screen to face the others once he had a red marker over where Scott and Derek likely were.

“Are you going to tell us what that was just now?” Lydia asked flicking her hands to encompass the laptop and Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. “No. Let’s go get our wolves back.”

* * *

It was sad how commonplace this was anymore. Stiles wasn’t even surprised to bust into the old warehouse, smack a few hunters—who surprisingly were surprised—over the head with his baseball bat, and find Scott and Derek strung up with mildly electrified wires.

Allison darted off to kill the electricity; Erica, Boyd, and Isacc worked together to cut Derek down and keep him from falling; Stiles, Lydia, and Kira made straight for Scott. Lydia immediately helped Stiles brace Scott’s weight as Kira made quick work of the wires.

Scott sagged against Stiles smiling faintly. “Knew you’d come.”

“Always do, buddy, always do,” Stiles said. “But we really need to have a conversation about your account name and password.”

“Again?” Scott said as Stiles lowered him to a sitting position on the floor. “I already took your advice, you know. It’s not Kira anymore.”

“Yes, we know. And good for you because four letters is really not secure by any stretch of the imagination,” Stiles muttered inspecting Scott’s wrists with Lydia as Kira brushed Scott’s hair back and offered him water from a bottle.

“So what do we need to talk about?” Scott said once he’d swallowed a few mouthfuls, amusement clear in his tone. Stiles rolled his eyes deciding Scott’s wrists were healing fine, if a bit slowly, and turning back to look his friend in the eye.

“We need to talk about why you thought my name was a good alternative,” Stiles said. Kira and Lydia both did a double take, looking from Scott to Stiles in surprise. Lydia was no doubt trying to remember what exactly he’d typed while Kira just seemed shocked to realize ‘Stiles’ wasn’t actually his name.

“Well,” Scott said biting back a chuckle that frankly looked a bit painful. “You and I and your dad are the only ones who can correctly spell it.”

“You're unbelievable,” Stiles said taking Scott’s hand to help him to his feet. “Un-freakin-believable.”

“But you love me,” Scott said smirking.

Stiles shook his head, letting Scott lean his weight on him as they followed Derek and the others from the warehouse. “Don’t even talk to me right now.”

“Oh come on, Wislayshawspecakpan, Wishlawpekan, Swishlah—”

Stiles shook his head again. “Just stop. You may be able to spell it, but your pronunciation still sucks.”

Lydia shared a glance with Kira. “So, Stiles, how do you pronounce it?” Lydia asked.

“No. No, don’t ask. Don’t even try,” Stiles said. “I won’t tell you. And neither will Scott. Right, Scott?”

Scott laughed. “Whatever you say, dude. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr at [lapsuscalamiwriting](http://lapsuscalamiwriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
